1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a LED vehicle headlight with multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) assembled into an array, which are provided upon a carrier and which are provided with at least one optical element for beam forming.
2. Related Art of the Invention
From utility model DE 201 15 804 U1 a bicycle front headlight is known, which includes at least ten white light emitting LEDs, each of which being associated with a spherical lens, cast upon a carrier and with a common protective lens for protection of the LEDs assembled into one array. This protective lens can have mound-shaped rises, which have the effect of providing each individual LED with its own lens, and acts as auxiliary lens for bundling the light beams in a certain direction. The described headlight does not have a sufficient light intensity.
From European Patent Application EP 1 091 167 A2 a signal transmitter with rows of LEDs is known, wherein each of the individual LEDs arranged in a row has its own spherical lens. The individual rows are associated with condensers in the Fresnell manner of construction and these condensers are for their part associated with a common emitter disk. By the arrangement of the rows and the condensers, a homogeneous, even, symmetric emission is ensured. The described signal transmitter exhibits an insufficient light intensity for use as a vehicle headlight.
Electronic components are available from the company Roithner Lasertechnik under the trade reference number LED870-66-60, which exhibit in a housing an array of 5×12 infrared-LED-chips, which can be collectively driven. The housing is a TO-66-housing with AIN-ceramics.